


Lost Tapes: Bakura Files

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ghosts, Mentions of Suicide, Paranormal investigation, slight crossover with death mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Working as a paranormal investigator there are things that Ryou would rather stay in the shadows, unfortunately things never go as planned when three missing tapes were brought to the surface showing brief cases he's been on. One can only wonder what it was that he and his partner has seen that weren't on the found tapes.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Lost Tapes: Bakura Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookSacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookSacrifice/gifts).



> I am so SO sorry that it took a long time to get to. It's shorter than I wanted it to be. Sorry! Part of the reason is life has been hectic, another part...I struggled to write this because the game I decided to use for this freaked me out badly >.>

**Tape 1: Hanahiko**

**Crack!**

“This does count for breaking and entering.” A voice said, zooming the camera in on the figure who was prying the wooden boards off a window. “We could have just easily gotten the approval of my district to get a key and walk in through the front door, Ryou.”

The figure set the crowbar down and looked over at the camera; he had long white hair tied back into a ponytail, emerald eyes shining with excitement as he smiled at the person behind the camera. “Come now, that would simply take too long.” He turned and climbed through the now opened window. “You’re the one who said you wanted to put the cold case to rest and that’s why I’m here; now are you coming in or not, Malik?”

With a sigh, Malik lowered the camera – showing the ground to the viewers before setting it on the ledge so people could see the evening courtyard as he climbed into the school building. He picked the camera up and started to look around the school; dark, desolate, completely destroyed through years of storms and other hardships. The camera zoomed in on some cracks and jammed doors before returning to Ryou who had a recorder in his hand.

“This is Ryou Bakura of Sennen Spiritual Investigation, with me tonight is Cold Case detective – Malik Ishtar, we are here at H elementary school in hopes of finding out what happened to a student that reportedly passed away here and now haunts the school; for many, he is known as Hanahiko. Like every case of mine, this investigation will be in two parts; audio and video recording; Case: Hanahiko Opened.”

The camera started to show Ryou walking down a hall; a few times it would move to show the empty classrooms and the state of the hallway. Every so often Ryou and Malik would have brief conversations about the client and what it was they were doing exactly; strange enough, they knew little to nothing about who hired them to look into the case of Hanahiko – except that the caller was a woman and that was that. Eventually, they found some scattered notes about how to repel weeds without harsh chemicals and would pick up some things here and there that Ryou claimed were for the investigation; two spray bottles - one he blessed with regular holy water and one filled with plain salt water, an umbrella wire, and a few medallions that had some kind of blessed charm around them.

“Here it is, the mirror that people reportedly have met Hanahiko.” Ryou stood beside the mirror. “As the legend goes if you peek into the mirror in the school at night, he’ll ask you something ‘Am I pretty?’ if you tell him no, you’ll be fine but if you say yes, he’ll tell you ‘give me that red stuff then’.” He looked at the mirror with unease. “Then he disappears, but…he also hates adults.” 

“Oh, don’t I feel better already!” Malik cried.

Ryou chuckled “Then it’s a good thing we’re teenagers, huh?”

“We’re only nineteen, Ryo- OH MY GOD!”

The camera zoomed in on a figure in the mirror; Ryou had jumped away from it and it was at the story said, a shadowy form of a boy was in place of their reflection; the boy was in a girl’s school uniform and had vines over his face. In a strained voice the voice asked if he was pretty; Ryou immediately said ‘no’ and the boy had asked if he was an adult, again the answer was ‘no, he was just the tallest in his class’. 

“Big people…aren’t allowed in school.”

The mirror cracked and the two just stared wide eyed.

“No... more...big people…. here.”

That was enough for Ryou to just turned to his friend and said one word “RUN FOR IT!”

The camera was dropped and it showed Ryou and his cameraman running from the scene; the hallway remained empty before vines started to wrap around the camera and breaking the lens, draining the last of the battery.

**Tape 2: Shimi-O**

A camera zooms onto a sign at the local park; it once read ‘Welcome to the lush and romantic wood timberland” the only letters available spelled out ‘Murder’. A cheerful place from the sound of it – though the scoff from the camera man had said otherwise. 

“The Spotted Man of the forest, or Shimi-O as people have called the strange giant has been seen wandering around here; he will ask everyone he meets ‘Do you like bees’ if you answer yes; ‘let’s raise them then, in your body’. That’s a grisly end for anyone even more so than if Hanahiko got a hold of you; adults were found without blood and instead, a single rose dripping with blood is seen with the body.”

“Ryou, we lost one camera I refuse to lose to another camera on the case!” Malik cried. “THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR OUR LIVES, WE BARELY MADE IT OUT ALIVE WHEN WE WERE FACING HANAHIKO!”

The host looked over and crossed his arms; “We ended up fine.” He reminded. “Hanahiko is at rest and I took it upon myself to get rid of that horrible principal who…” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, we should focus on the current case; from my understanding there used to be a family of beekeepers that once lived in these forests.”

The camera followed Ryou and looked around the empty forest; nothing was out of the ordinary as of yet it returned to Ryou’s back as the white head continued to talk. 

“Believe it or not this one is fairly recent; five years ago, a group of people calling themselves The Honey Bee Family’ lived deep in the forest, until they mysteriously committed mass suicide.” Ryou explained. “Reports said they’d become disillusioned with society and followed their leader’s orders to die, but the investigation was inconclusive…the problem lies with the appearance of the leader who was said to die with them.” He turned back to the camera. “A picture was found that matches the appearance of our ghost.”

“The more I’m hearing this, the more I’m concerned we’re going to be meeting the Firefly Family 2.0.” Malik zoomed in on a tree. “We should be close; I’m seeing a lot of hives.”

“That’s a good thing.” Ryou smiled. “We’re here to learn about him and to put him at rest like we did with a Hanahiko.”

“That is if we survive.” 

“We will.”

Those were the final words for the time being as the duo continued traversing through the forest; stopping at a cottage and digging around for anything that may be useful to them. Their investigation came to a halt when they came upon a bag, curious, they opened it and let out a shrill scream. Inside the bag was a fresh body; they had more than enough information needed as the camera turned off. 

**“This is Detective Isono of the Domino Police Department; this tape will be used in an ongoing murder investigation of one John Doe. The Body was found in the H forest by two paranormal investigators looking into the story of Shimi-O. Both boys are in protective custody as our officers are working hard in figuring out the mystery of the death surrounding the corpse. Cause of death appears to be trauma from a drill as the body is found with numerous puncture holes. Will update more as the case goes on”**

**Tape 3: Hanayomi**

“And this is why I don’t like getting the authorities involved.” Ryou huffed. “How much battery do we have?”

“Not much; we have enough to make a quick video and that’s it.”

Ryou nodded. “Right then…this will be our last video and that’s the end of things for the time being.” He cleared his throat. “I am here standing at a phonebooth, this one is supposedly haunted by Hanayomi, a ghost that let’s you find what you’re searching.” He shook his head. “If we get a ghost, great. If we don’t then I guess that’s it.”

The camera showed Ryou getting into a phonebooth and the phone rang; there wasn’t much audio from the box itself, but a bloodied handprint showed up on the box, the only words that were able to be said was from Malik before the tape ended.

“Fu-!”


End file.
